Today, there is widespread use of a variety of consumer electronic devices. In a common scenario a single user will own or otherwise maintain multiple different devices, each directed to various tasks. For example, a user can maintain a mobile device for communication tasks or mobile content collection, such as taking photographs or recording conversations. That user might also have a digital video recorder (DVR) coupled to a widescreen high-definition television for recording programs for later consumption, as well as a personal computer for a variety of other endeavors.
With the widespread adoption of various media content and other data standards, many of these devices can share information. For example, various tools exist for sharing information between devices; however, existing tools all share a common shortcoming. The user must manually establish a connection between the devices, typically by way of a universal serial bus (USB) or Firewire (e.g., IEEE 1394) cable. Unfortunately, although often highly desired, users commonly forget to perform to the necessary manual steps. Moreover, even if the user does remember, it is common the required connection cables have been misplaced or lost, due to the inconvenience associated with maintenance of such items.